Numerous attempts have been made to provide fishing devices that enable the user to tie line to eyelets on hooks, flies, swivels and the like line to line, cut line and flies and to readily remove the hook tied to a line from the mouth of a fish. No prior known fishing device has been provided to accomplish all of these functions in a handy, easy to use, efficient and reliable manner.